Zero
Zero is a stray and Rose 's boyfriend. Personality Zero is a streetwise charmer, though he's actually a very considerate pup. He cares about others deeply, but doesn't want to lose his charisma. He thinks he's a ladies-pup, but they usually see him as just a cute little pooch. He can be a bit headstrong, but isn't one to argue, usually just bottling his opinions before they explode. He has trouble sticking up for himself and trying to stand up to people, usually just shoved aside like a baby. He's a bit talkative when he's excited, prone to start to ramble, and becomes embarrassed if told to slow down Appearance He's a got a light creamy body with several orange patches all over his body, his main features being freckles around his muzzle and nose, the tip of his left ear, his whole right ear, his chest, a patch on his left eye, his rear, and the tip of his tail. He has bright blue eyes and a brown nose. Eventually he wears an Orange collar and a golden diamond tag Bio Zero was born into a breeder's home, where he was sold to a nice family as a pet for their children. He lived happily there for months, until the landlords told them they needed to find a new place to stay in a short amount of time. Feeling rushed, the family packed up as much as they could, forgetting Zero was in the back yard at the actual time of moving day, leaving him behind as they took all their belongings to their new home. Young Zero was confused and scared, and left the yard through the hole in the fence to search for them- which was a bad idea, since they returned the following night to search for him, heartbroken, the family went on to search for him. Being a very small pup, Zero was terrified of the looming people and cars over him, usually feeling comfort being on a leash, he felt scared and unsure where to go- especially when a man with a net started rushing after him. Terrified, he ran and ran until he squeezed under boxes and a wire fence, getting his collar snagged. He struggled under it until he slipped out, racing away from the shouting man. The family found his collar a few days later and feared the worst had happened, though they still held onto it. Zero met up with a pup named Shard and becomes his friend as they search for someplace to go. Both boys find the Junkyard Society, where Buster lets them stay for the time being. The boys usually only stay there for refuge at night or when they're not wandering around town. While being out on the street, Zero catches glimpses of Rose as she takes walks with her family, falling head over tail for the cockerspaniel mix but never has a real chance to talk to her, until she runs into him on the streets all alone a few weeks later. He agrees to help her in her search for her brother, helping her learn the ways of the street and gets to know her better along the way. He tells her about his family as he and Shard help her in her search. When Rose goes missing after Buster takes her for a walk, Zero grows frantic and asks Shard to help him search for her and the two boys split up and search the town. Zero sees Buster giving the collar to Tramp, growing more and more suspicious as he races off in search for her. Both he and Shard have no luck and stop for the night and in turn search for food, though Zero hardly has an appetite as his stomach churns in worry. But things turn out well as he and Shard find them walking back home the next morning- and he quickly runs to Rose, giving her a tearful hug as he tells her how worried he had been. He gets flustered as he gets a kiss from the pup, his cheeks turning dark red as she tells him how grateful she was for his help. As all the dogs are spread out along the street, Zero hears a familiar voice calling him. He turns and sees his family- the two little girls running towards him and picking him up. They'd moved in a few blocks away from Rose's home, and he was extremely happy to hear that they'd been searching for him and wanted him to come back home. He gets his collar back on and lives happily with his family, getting to see Rose and Shard again as many times as he pleases. Trivia *his original appearance was ...very random.... I can't remember much about it but it was brown and yellow *he's terrified of dogcatchers *was abandoned when his family moved away and he's spent months trying to find them until he just gave up *based off of a cute little dog i met at the dog park *he's friends with Shard *He loves to dig holes and chase little rodents *Is also terrified of horses Gallery Showing you around the park.png|showing around the park run away.png|screenshot edit attempt where I draw my OC into the picture and make them look like part of the scene Running wild by essansee-d73t5pn.png|gift from Essansee on deviantart Out of my head.png|old unfinished sketch of Zero and Rose lookin__kinda_like_me_by_essansee-d7jm8h3.png|Another gift from Essansee when we talked about how our boys Kilian and Zero seemed alike in personality and slight look wise fair.png|a thing i did for OC takeover week- The pups rush to meet up with Zero a surprise.png|A thing for OC takeover week, Angel and Scamp have been helping Zero plan something for Rose Valentines friends.png Category:Pups Category:Fanon Category:Fanon characters Category:Males Category:Tundrathesnowpup's Character Category:Future generation Category:Love interest